conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omashu Rocks/Me Vs. Azulazulazula On Animal Rights
I got into a rather interesting debate with on the IRC, and he agreed that it should be put here for all to see. I should note that what led to the conversation was quick chat about whether preventing an egg cell and sperm cell from meeting is equatable to aborting an already formed fetus, to which we both agreed "no." Azulazulazula: I'm all for animal/human equality, but for fuck's sake, sperm cells? Really? Omashu Rocks: Are you saying humans and animals should be equal? Azulazulazula In my opnion, dogs = humans. We're all animals, and I see no reason why we should think ourselves superior to any other animal that actually has a nervous system. Omashu Rocks So dogs should be allowed to get married too? Azulazulazula (continuing earlier point) We've just capitalized on it and been given a few advantages, i.e. the ability to walk on two legs, opposable thumbs. (answering my question) Lol, no. We, as humans, have our own little laws. If dogs want to make laws, they can go for it. I doubt they can, given they're not as mentally capable as we are, but if they want to, go right ahead. Omashu Rocks Is murdering a dog just as morally wrong as murdering a human? Azulazulazula Yes. And, in my opinion, eating a cow is equally as bad as cannibalism. Omashu Rocks But cannibalism is, by definition, eating your own species... and aren't humans created in the unique image of God? Azulazulazula: ''' Ha. Atheist, dude. Cut the crap. '''Omashu Rocks Okay, so there is no God. Azulazulazula Right. Omashu Rocks So if there's no God, what is it that's making animals equal to humans? Azulazulazula How about nature? Omashu Rocks Nature can't think Azulazulazula Nothing "makes" them equal. Animals are designed by whatever makes them witht the same general framework as other humans, so why shouldn't they be equal to us? Omashu Rocks Nature gives humans the advantages, so doesn't nature intend us to dominate? Azulazulazula Apes have the same advantages. Look, all nature is is a string of chemical reactions mixed together. It has no intentions. It, by chance, gave humans the upper-hand in some aspects, and we capitalized on them. Apes could have easily done the same thing, as could whatever else. Omashu Rocks So it has no intentions of animals being equal... and apes could not have, or else they would have Azulazulazula And, I'm not sure whether or not you believe in evolution, but if some other species evolves, they could just as easily overthrow us. Oh, please...if they could have, they would have? At one point, we were basically apes drawing on walls in caves. And then, we very slowly began to colonize. Omashu Rocks Apes have not done the same clearly Azulazulazula Apes simply didn't. Who's to say they won't in the future, though? Omashu Rocks Apes do not have the same capability as humans. We're much smarter. Azulazulazula Smarter, not much, but smarter Omashu Rocks They've had more time than us on Earth, correct? So why have we progressed infinitely more? Azulazulazula And then, let's see if tht still stands in 500 years when evolution takes its toll on us and gives them an edge. Then, we're all f**ked. Omashu Rocks But we'll advance too. My point is, we advance at a much, much faster rate. even if apes advance, we'll keep moving way ahead. Azulazula then went on to say that humans would nuke themselves into extinction in the next 500 years, to which I responded something like "Couldn't apes do the same once they evolved." Azulazulazula said that they can and will, and the conversation got pretty irrelevant from then on. Category:Blog posts